


The Bear and the Wolf Come Together

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set after the ending of the New Mutants movie. Dani and Rahne indulge in a special moment.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar & Rahne Sinclair, Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Bear and the Wolf Come Together

**_AN:_ **

**_Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl back with another sexy side project, this time in dedication to the New Mutants movie! I absolutely loved it, and what really touched my heart the most was Rahne and Dani’s romance. That’s what this story is for as a way to give expansion to a couple that made history._ **

_'This here means psychic communication and inner thoughts.'_

**_Warning: This will contain graphic sexual content, so if you aren’t of age to view such material, please skip it._ **

**_Be sure to review the story if you enjoyed it! Also, I do not own anything. The movie is property of FOX and Disney, and these characters are owned by Marvel._ **

**_Excelsior!_ **

* * *

**The Bear and the Wolf Come Together (Set after the New Mutants movie)**

_‘We’re some of the last mutants left. I still can’t believe that it’s just us. What happened to the X-Men? What happened to the rest of the mutants? I wish that was something Dr. Reyes told us before she tried crushing me to death. Looks like we’re never going to get those answers,’_ thought Danielle Moonstar, staring off into the night sky that twinkled with stars. _‘There’s still so much that were left unanswered. Now what are me and my friends going to do? Where can we go? It’s not like we have much else left.’_

Danielle was still wrought with uncertainty. There was so much more she wanted to know. But she also knew the chances of Dr. Reyes revealing those answers would have been slim. All she knew now was, she and her newfound friends had to find another home.

All that had ever been left of the X-Men was gone. To this day, none of them knew if there were any X-Men left in this world.

But during their time in the hospital, they’d been caged. But why? Why would a doctor want them caged? There had to be something else. So many questions still brewed in the young Cheyenne’s mind as she stared off into the starry night, which was surrounded by trees that ruffled. But as she stared off into the night, she just wanted to know why Dr. Reyes had to kill her.

 _‘I’m so happy I hadn’t died,’_ she thought. _‘But am I really dangerous? I know what my father told me about the two bears, and how you should feed the one that represents all things good. But I came so close to feeding the one that was bad. I wonder what would have happened if I’d allowed the bad side of the bear to win. What would have happened to me?’_

Closing her eyes, the teenager just ran her fingers through the blades of grass underneath her. She shuddered slightly, her uncertainties staying surfaced as she tried to process all that occurred. The one thing that bonded her and her friends was that they’d all suffered a tragedy.

But the bond that surprised her the most was the one she shared with Rahne Sinclair. Rahne had been a welcome surprise for her upon her arrival to the hospital. Rahne had been the first one to be nice to her. But why? Why had Rahne been so kind when Illyana had done nothing but antagonize her. But the way she felt about Rahne further left her in uncertainty.

For some reason, she and Rahne had a deep bond. They were able to communicate with one another on a fundamentally deeper level. It was a love that felt so pure, yet so strange at the same time. But Danielle welcomed it. Rahne truly cared about her and made her feel a warmth she hadn’t felt in so long.

“Dani?” called Rahne, her Scottish accent prominent.

Danielle opened her eyes to see her friend – maybe something more – coming forward. Rahne was glancing at her with a look of concern and curiosity. The girl was still wearing her cross around her neck as she walked towards her to lay down beside her.

“Are ye al’ight?” asked Rahne, glancing at her with those observant eyes.

“I don’t know,” mused Danielle, turning her attention back to the night sky.

Rahne moved, lying down in the grass next to her before lacing her fingers into hers. Danielle breathed a sigh of contentment, welcoming the gesture as she squeezed on Rahne’s hand.

“I can’t blame ye,” said Rahne. “Ye almost died. If it hadn’t been for ye, we all probably would’ve perished back there.”

Danielle turned to glance at Rahne. “That’s not entirely true,” she reminded her. “You all saved me back there, too.”

“But ye had to conquer the bear on your own,” whispered Rahne. “I knew ye could, though, because ye are much stronger than ye give yourself credit for.”

Danielle managed a small smile in the other girl’s direction. “Well, thank you for believing in me.”

Rahne smiled back. “Ye had to believe in yeself,” she whispered.

Danielle sighed, and together, the two met in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Danielle closed her eyes, allowing her and Rahne’s link to guide her as she reached a hand upward to stroke the wolf of a girl’s face. Rahne did the same, tangling her fingers through the girl’s hair gently.

Danielle relished in the feeling of their wide-open link, which had opened like a floodgate thanks to Rahne talking to her through the Astral Plane. She relished in the taste of Rahne’s lips, which was rather distinctive. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but for some reason, being with Rahne just felt so right.

 _‘How can someone with the spirit of a wolf be so soft?’_ thought Danielle, deepening the kiss significantly as she cradled Rahne’s face in her hands, stroking her skin.

 _‘It’s about what’s in the soul, Dani,’_ Rahne said via their link. _‘Ye of all people should know that.’_

Danielle nodded, kissing Rahne even deeper as Rahne’s hands ran through her thick, dark hair. As the soft, yet deep kissing continued, Rahne felt a warmth rush through her as she let out a purr from the back of her throat. Her fingers rubbed Danielle’s scalp gently as they relished these feelings. These defied everything Rahne had ever been taught. She’d been raised to be religious and deny such sensations. But with Danielle, she could hardly bring herself to care that she was technically “sinning.” It felt real. It felt so good to be in Danielle’s embrace.

 _‘Ye may be a bear, but your spirit is peaceful,’_ Rahne said via their link.

 _‘It’s about which bear you feed. I guess the same could go for the wolf,’_ Danielle replied.

 _‘Then what do ye say the bear and the wolf consummate on their connection?’_ asked Rahne.

Danielle, still kissing her newfound lover, paused slightly before breathing out, “Are you sure?”

“I’m certain,” Rahne said, continuing to tangle her fingers through Danielle’s hair. “Ye know my whole life, I was taught sex is a deviance. But if it’s so evil to fall in love and show that affection in _intimate_ ways, especially when ye know it’s the one, why does it feel good?”

“I see your point,” whispered Danielle. “Oh, I do.”

“So, what do ye say, Dani?” asked Rahne. “Will ye allow our instincts to guide us?”

Danielle nodded. “Yeah,” she breathed.

“We’re both animals by nature, Dani,” said Rahne. “We might as well allow it to take over.”

Danielle nodded once more, before leaning in and capturing Rahne’s lips in another sweet kiss. This time, it burned even more passionately as they allowed their hands to travel past the face. Rahne allowed her primal instincts to take over as she used her hands to claw slightly at Danielle’s shirt, her hands working like the nails of a wolf. She even showed some skill and a taste for animalistic appetite, slipping Danielle some tongue.

“Mmmh!” moaned Danielle, returning the gesture with a little tongue.

Together, their tongues swirled around as they deepened the kiss, their connection widening as they began moaning together. Danielle felt bold, reaching her hands downward to stroke Rahne’s crotch over her pants. This caused Rahne to gasp slightly into the kiss as she moved the kissing down Danielle’s neck, using tongue along the way. Her tongue gently licked Danielle’s throat as they explored more sensations. And each moment, their link opened a little wider as they stuck to telepathic communication.

Danielle let out a quiet moan of pleasure as Rahne licked around her neck and throat area, trailing kisses all over the skin. Danielle, following her instincts, used her hands to reach underneath Rahne’s long sweater, running her fingers down the girl’s spine. Rahne let out a favorable moan as her hands removed the flannel top Danielle had been wearing. It exposed her tank top, baring her flesh more and allowing Rahne to explore more parts of the other girl’s body. Danielle let out a quiet whimper as Rahne’s tongue trailed down her collarbone and shoulders.

 _‘Ooooh . . . Oooh that feels good,’_ thought Danielle. _‘Her tongue . . . so soft and so skilled like that of a wolf! Ohhh gosh!’_

Danielle relished this, taking it in as Rahne kissed and licked all over her borne flesh, before Rahne’s hands removed her tank top. Once it was off, it revealed her bra. Danielle assisted her by removing the clasp of it, and her cinnamon-colored breasts came spilling out.

Rahne gasped, relishing in the sight of Danielle’s round, smooth breasts. Shakily, she reached a hand over and fondled Danielle’s breast, causing the other girl to moan in pleasure.

 _‘Dani . . . ye . . . ye’re beautiful,’_ Rahne said, rubbing and squeezing at the Cheyenne’s breasts with gentle hands. She turned Danielle over so she was laying on her back, giving her more room to rub the girl’s fleshy orbs.

This gesture got Danielle moaning louder as she shut her eyes, gasping as her breathing intensified slightly. Rahne, just following her instincts, lowered her head downwards and engulfed Danielle’s right nipple in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the erogenous zone playfully, licking it and suckling it softly. This got Danielle moaning even louder as her hands moved to try and remove Rahne’s shirt. But with Rahne’s mouth on her nipple, all she could do was lay there and enjoy the oral stimulation Rahne was treating her to.

The licking of her right breast continued until her nipple was nice and hard, before Rahne moved to the one on the left. Like before, she licked and suckled the sensitive spot nice and gently, handling it with the utmost care. Danielle let out a whimper of pleasure as Rahne kept massaging and licking her breast. By the time Rahne rose off her breasts, her nipples were nice and hard. This gave Danielle the room to remove Rahne’s shirt. It revealed a black bra holding her breasts, which Danielle removed generously. Rahne’s breasts weren’t as generously sized as hers were, but she reached her hands upward and kneaded them gently.

Rahne let out a soft growl of approval as Danielle rubbed and teased her breasts. Danielle followed Rahne’s primal instinct and kissed and licked her nipples. Rahne moaned, closing her eyes. Knowing Danielle shared the same appreciation for usage of the tongue made it easier. They moved into a sitting position so they could fondle one another’s breasts before they rose to their feet.

This allowed them to remove one another’s pants, leaving them each in a pair of panties as they stepped out of their shoes. All the while, they kept kissing and touching one another’s breasts, before reaching fingers down each other’s panties to fondle one another’s pussies. Danielle used her thumb and two fingers to rub around Rahne’s clit, while Rahne roughly fondled Danielle’s folds. Sensing the other liked it rougher, they plunged their fingers into each other’s pussies a little deeper, stimulating one another’s most sensitive spots.

The intimate, rough touching continued as their primal instincts took over. They fondled one another’s pussies and rubbed their breasts against one another, teasing each other in a playful way. Rahne kept kissing Danielle down her neck and shoulders. Danielle moaned in response before she was given her turn. She licked and kissed Rahne down her chest before they both removed one another’s panties.

Standing there before one another completely naked, the two girls looked at one another, admiring their nude bodies. Rahne admired Danielle’s cinnamon-colored flesh. Danielle’s eyes wandered about Rahne’s vanilla complexion.

“Rahne . . . so beautiful,” Danielle whispered aloud, breathless.

Rahne smiled, and they both proceeded to fondle one another’s vaginas. They hadn’t shaven their pussies, but neither seemed to care. In fact, they _liked_ the feeling of something brushing there. Maybe it was the animal in the both of them.

The touching continued until Rahne got Danielle laying flat on her back once more. Danielle just kept her eyes closed, relishing in her naked skin being against the grass as she felt Rahne prowling over her like a wolf. Rahne displayed a tremendous power, lowering her head downwards so she could part the folds of Danielle’s vagina using her fingers. Slowly, her tongue left her mouth and slipped into the depths of Danielle’s folds. She first explored the outer folds of Danielle’s pussy before plunging her tongue in to lick her clit.

“Ooooh!” Danielle moaned, feeling Rahne licking her most intimate depths.

Rahne’s tongue swirled around Danielle’s pussy, being sure to stimulate every sensitive area down there. Her tongue moistened Danielle’s vaginal folds, giving her a thorough oral stimulation as the heat built up in Danielle’s depths.

 _‘Ohhh Rahne . . .!’_ cried her telepathic voice. _‘Yes Rahne, yes! That’s it . . . ooh yeah right there, just like that! Oh . . . Oh gosh! Your tongue feels so good! So fucking good! Eat my pussy, just like that!’_

Rahne plunged her tongue deeper while her thumb rubbed Danielle’s clit. Danielle’s depths were getting nice and wet and hot. The oral stimulation felt good. For Rahne, feeling the brush of Danielle’s pubic hair against her tongue felt surprisingly good.

 _‘The bear has a taste for oral sex. Who would’ve known?’_ thought Rahne.

 _‘I assume the wolf enjoys it, too?’_ thought Danielle.

 _‘Ye will have your chance to try it,’_ thought Rahne, swirling her tongue around even more to stimulate Danielle’s pussy even more.

The heat built up even more in between her thighs, sending Danielle into an overdrive as she felt she was on the brink. It helped that Rahne was talking to her through their link, helping her relax and feel just as good mentally. It felt like a warm hug on a cold day as Rahne’s tongue kept licking her folds, engorging them and going deeper than ever. That was all it took to get Danielle reaching her hands upward to fondle her breasts. She squeezed the sensitive skin, moaning and gasping and anticipating her orgasm. Rahne helped Danielle further by continuing to rub her clit nice and roughly, increasing the pace of the oral sex and lapping up the Cheyenne’s feminine fluids.

Suddenly, Danielle felt it. She felt it rush through her body like an onslaught as she contracted and moaned even louder, hardly able to hold back her climax as she let out a loud cry.

 _‘Oooh . . . Oh Rahne! You’re going to make me cum!’_ Danielle cried through their link as she rubbed her breasts even more. It then hit her like a firestorm as she let out a louder moan, her feminine fluids spilling down her thighs as she writhed and shuddered on the grass.

“Ahhhhh fuck!” cried Danielle, relishing in her orgasm.

Rahne lapped up the last of Danielle’s feminine juices, licking along her thighs before rising over Danielle’s face, crouched over her. Danielle was caught by surprise when Rahne roughly shoved her pussy right in her face.

“Mmmf!” she cried.

“Now it’s your turn,” purred Rahne.

Danielle nodded, feeling Rahne riding her face at a steady rhythm as Danielle used her tongue to lick and eat Rahne’s pussy. She noticed Rahne seemed to enjoy the same oral stimulation as her, so she used her tongue to lick around the folds of Rahne’s hairy vagina. Feeling the brush of pubic hair wasn’t the worst thing. In fact, it made her enjoy the oral sex act even more. She licked around Rahne’s folds and clit, paying extra close attention to her inner depths. Reaching her hands upward, she fondled the wolf’s breasts to help stimulate her more.

And Rahne moaned, riding Danielle’s face harder in a series of hip gyrations. And Danielle responded with more fervent oral sex, licking and eating Rahne’s pussy that drove into her face. It was sloppy and rough, but she loved it.

Being a bear and a wolf by nature, the two girls relished these sensations as Danielle kept up the oral sex act, going deeper into Rahne’s folds which were already growing hot and moist with arousal. She fondled the Scottish girl’s breasts a little rougher, squeezing them hard as they bounced over her. Danielle was then encouraged to be even more adventurous, her hands moving to Rahne’s butt and squeezing it hard. Rahne responded with a favorable moan of delight at this gesture as Danielle licked her clit even more. Suddenly, she felt the affects of her incoming orgasm as her fingers dug into Danielle’s shoulders.

_‘Ooooh . . . Oh Dani! Oh! I – I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m close! Ahhhh!’_

Rahne let out a primal growl as she came, her feminine juices pouring all over Danielle’s face. Upon rising off the girl’s face, Danielle licked up the juices from her chin, smiling up at Rahne in a sensual daze before Rahne changed positions. Upon feeling Rahne’s pussy against hers, Danielle let out a gasp as their legs spread so they could begin scissoring.

Their pussies rubbed against one another fervently, breasts bouncing as they moaned. Their vaginal fluids were still spilling, but that gave them even more incentive to scissor a little harder. Their hips gyrated quick as they fucked like the animals they were by nature. They rubbed one another’s pussies with a fervent desire that burned like a wildfire. And while they scissored, they rubbed one another’s breasts and kissed affectionately, slipping one another tongue here and there as Danielle’s leg rose to wrap around Rahne’s back. It allowed them to fuck at a different angle this time, still fervent and passionate. Their naked flesh collided with one another as they basked in such sensations, kissing and moaning as they touched one another.

 _‘Dani . . . love you so much!’_ Rahne said.

 _‘Rahne . . . oh gosh! Love you . . . our connection!’_ Danielle declared. _‘So beautiful! Oh gosh! I – Oh fuck! I’m close! I’m going to cum!’_

 _‘Me too!’_ Rahne cried. _‘Let’s cum together . . . as one! Make the bear and the wolf one creature!’_

 _‘Yes . . . Oh yes!’_ Danielle replied, their fervent scissoring continuing nice and roughly before they felt the onslaught coming once more. It was a different kind of orgasmic feeling, but together they embraced it, rubbing their pussies against one another even harder and rougher. Rahne pounded into Danielle roughly, animalistically as Danielle’s body rocked. Their breasts bounced together as they got closer to the brink.

_‘Ooooooh Rahne!’_

_‘Ooooooh Dani!’_

Together, they came. Their fluids spilled down their legs. Their pussies throbbed with satisfaction. Their bodies basked in sweat. Gasping and panting, the two girls pulled apart, looking at one another intently with deep love and affection.

“Wow!” Danielle gasped. “That . . . That was astonishing!”

“Yeah, that’s the word I’d use,” purred Rahne, smiling and planting another sweet kiss to Danielle’s lips before they embraced tightly.

“You take my breath away,” whispered Danielle.

“Ye are my soul,” whispered Rahne.

Danielle felt her eyes glaze over with tears, embracing Rahne a little harder as they breathed in one another’s scents. Underneath the moonlit sky, the two young mutant teenagers relished one another. Knowing they shared a deep connection brought them a level of comfort they each hadn’t felt in so long. And as they embraced, they each sighed in contentment, happy that now, they were finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
